trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ojczym killer oraz brat gwałciciel
Witajcie, nazywam się Karolina a nazwiska nie zdradzę. Mam aktualnie 22 lata i mogę śmiało powiedzieć że połowa mojego życia była cholernie smutna a druga, po prostu pokurwiona. Jak miałam 6 lat ojciec zginą w wypadku samochodowym, w takim wieku jeszcze nie rozumiałam czym jest śmierć dlatego nie odczułam tego tak mocno jak powinnam. Moja mama znalazła sobie nowego faceta, nazwał się Adam, miał o 2 lata starszego ode mnie syna Wiktora. Szybko stał się moim father figure a Wiktor był dla nie jak brat. Byliśmy dość szczęśliwą rodziną. Wtedy jednej nocy gdy miałam już 10 lat, moją mamę gdy wracała z pracy potrącił samochód, to był największy cios jaki został mi wymierzony przez życie, dalej chce mi się płakać jak to wspominam. Zostałam z Adamem i Wiktorem gdyż miałam Adama wpisanego jako opiekuna prawnego. Jakiś czas potem Adam postanowił nauczyć się strzelać i wyrobić sobie pozwolenie na broń a Wiktor wyznał że chyba jest gejem bo już 4 razy się zakochał w chłopcach z jego klasy i ani razu w dziewczynie, sam też przyznał że gejowkie porno też woli od hetero, nie zrozumiałam wtedy o co mu chodzi. Adam po niecałym roku zdobył pozwolenie na broń i kupił se karabin a Wiktor coraz częściej chodził na randki z chłopcami. Niedługo po tym Adam wygrał konkurs strzelecki i wtedy się kurwa zaczęło. Powiedział mi że dostał ofertę pracy u biznesmena imieniem Bazyli Gąbka, powiedział że będzie jego gościem od odstrzeliwania łbów niepotrzebnym świadkom. Stwierdziłam że sobie robi jaja ze mnie i powiedziałam że niech bierze te robotę na ślepo. O jak ja się kurwa myliłam... Na początku było fajnie bo cały dzień w domu siedział, zarabiał więcej i tylko czasem musiał wyjść komuś łeb odstrzelić, ale potem dostał pierdolca na punkcie tej swojej roboty! Nakupował sobie w chuj karabinów, snajperek i pistoletów i zrobił sobie pokój killera z mojej sypialni, a mnie wypierdolił do swojej. Sam przez wiele lat z tego powodu sypiał w wannie bo pokój na pistoleciki ważniejszy. Nie raz siłą wywoził mnie i Wiktora na strzelnice byśmy "Brali z tatusia przykład i też w przyszłości podjęli się tego cudownego zawodu" A chuja się podejmę! Marzę od zawsze by być kucharką i pójść do MasterChefa! I tak uczynię jeszcze! A no właśnie! Wiktor! Raz wrócił do domu, z gościem na pigułkach gwałtu i zapytał się mnie czy gwałt jest dobry. Zaczęłam się na niego drzeć że nie, nie ma prawa nikogo gwałcić a on na to "A czy jak bym był na dole to to by się liczyło że to on mnie zgwałcił?" Myślałam że mnie chuj jasny strzeli, darłam się na niego by tego nie robił ale chuj, zgwałcił go a na następny dzień oddał ciało Adamowi który z uśmiechem na ustach jak się ockną go wykończył. Tak też może coś o sobie powiem, amianowicie przez tych dwóch pierdolców zaczęłam się bać mężczyzn, postanowiłam zostać lesbijką ale nie czułam tego. Odczuwałam ogromny dyskomfort podrywając laskę z mojej klasy co się chwali wszędzie że zalicza się do LGBT więc stwierdziłam że jebać to. Od tego czasu identyfikuje się jako osoba aseksualna. Adamowi odpierdalało coraz bardziej bo się ciągle trząsł z debilnym uśmiechem na ryju, jak ten Jen czy jak mu tam, z creepypasty. Na początku zaczął dla odstresowania się strzelać do gołębi i bezpańskich psów, ale jeszcze staremu skurwielowi było mało! Załączył ogłoszenie na deep webie o tanich morderstwach oraz znalazł dodatkowych 4 pracodawców: Marka Mazurka, Dariusza Pokutę, Janinę Wołąć i Ksawerego Krasińskiego. Ale mojemu braciszkowi też było mało! Gwałcić coraz więcej a Adam pozbywał się zgwałconych. Pewnego dnia, miałam wtedy chyba już 14 lat Adam kupił sobie niezniszczalnego manekina w którego napierdalał nożem bo chciał się nauczyć też tej techniki. A więc jak to było pytacie? Z jednego pokoju dźwięki ocierania się noża o niezniszczalny metal, jakieś chyba kurwa wibranium a z drugiej, jak bym jakieś audiobookie mang yaoi odsłuchiwała z dźwiękonaśladownictwem w słuchawkach na maksa. I TU SIĘ HISTORIA NIE KOŃCZY. Adam wykminił sposób by mieć jeszcze więcej ofiar i jeszcze więcej hajsu na nowy sprzęt. Wywiózł mnie i Wiktora do Tokyo gdzie otworzył własną firmę. Gdy byłam w samolocie razem z Wiktorem spodziewaliśmy się zobaczyć jakąś ruderę a tu co? Gdyby ustawić wszystkich zgwałconych chłopaków przez mojego spierdolonego braciszka w pionie to i tak byli by tylko 1/30 wysokością tego chujstwa! Podobno pobił rekord guinessa za postawienie tego i widać było w to z kosmosu. Plus miało to 669 pientrową piwnicę. No zajebiście. Nad drzwiami wisiał napis w kanji którego dalej nie umiem, google translator działa cuda. Napis głosił "Tanie killerostwa". Ja nie wiem jakim cudem policja go nie zamknęła ale no cóż, ponoć nie warto nawet próbować pojmować Japończyków. Biznes Adama się kręcił, Wiktor gwałcił coraz więcej a ja dostałam na wyłączność 100 pięter. Przyjeżdżała do mnie nauczycielka Polka co wo gulę miała też własne 6 pięter, miałam przyjaciół przez neta, miałam pieska, kotka i tresowaną orkę a z tymi pojebami widziałam się tylko przy obiedzie. Fajne życie co nie? Jak by pominąć fakt jakie to wszystko pojebane to wręcz idealne! Ale nie, Adam zdobył wroga, nazywał się Yui Hukujakuhujku Miku Miku, podpalił chałupę. Musieliśmy uciekać, Adam odzyskał tyle hajsu ile mógł ale go już na drugą taką wierzę stać nie było. I co zrobił? Pewnie myślicie że kupił zajebistą chatę na bahamach i oddał się emeryturze? A CHUJA PRAWDA, przeprowadził się do jakiegoś baraku na Białorusi i wydał cały hajs na nowe giwery. Oddał się tam biznesowi i zarabiał równie dużo bo był już sam znaną marką ale chałupy lepszej nie kupił chuj. I musiałam znowu, chodzić do szkoły (Tak, po Białorusku też nie gadam więc nawet za maturę się nie brałam), znowu słuchać treningów ojczyma i gwałtów brata. Nosz kurwa z takiego nieba do takiego piekła! Jak osiągnęłam wiek 20 lat wyprowadziłam się i zamieszkałam w Niemczech, akurat Niemiecki znam. Myślicie że tu się moje pojebanie w życiu skończyło? Jesteś kurwa naiwny, ojczym se czołga kupił i w nim zamieszkał parkując przy okazji zamieszkał na parkingu mojego bloku a brat codziennie listy pisze. Kupiłam już sobie sznur, ta opowieść to ostatnie moje słowa zanim pójdę się wieszać bo mam dość tego pojebanego życia. Chuj tam, zostanę MasterChefem w niebie i będę gotować Jezuskowi. Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opis życia Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM